


How Do You Know?

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, haha - Freeform, runner!thomas, slaps, worried!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where newt gets really scared whenever thomas goes into the maze after he’s been made a runner but never says anything about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> just a bunch of newtmas one shots :)

It was getting about that time of the day, and Minho and Thomas haven’t gotten back yet. 

Newt knew he had to keep working instead of just pestering to the others.

He just couldn’t get the urge to rip his hair out out of his mind though. 

Thomas and Minho always show up around fifteen minutes before the doors close, but now it’s just six minutes before they close. Something must’ve happened. They must’ve found something or something found them. If they found a door, he knew they wouldn’t just leave them. He knew Thomas, at least, wouldn’t leave him. 

_Right?_

"If you keep letting your shuck of a brain worry so much about them, you’re going to go mad. We don’t need that around here." 

Newt rolls his eyes and looks up at Alby. “I’m sorry for worrying about our only runners around here. You bloody shanks sure do have your priorities on straight,” he retorts. Alby grins.

"Of course I’m worried, but that’s my job."

"Tom-" Alby holds up a hand.

"Thomas is your dear boyfriend yea I know. He’ll get here. _Both_ of them will get here. Now finish up cutting those ropes will you?” Alby says amusingly and then walks away. Newt childly glares at him.

"Shuckface." 

"Heard that." Newt groans and then looks down at his knife. He cuts the last few ropes and then sets them on a table. He looks at the doors and sees that a few gladers had formed a line in front of the entrance to look for Thomas and Minho. Newt felt his heart beat fasten and more sweat starts to form on his forehead as he thinks about the time period until the door closes.

Two minutes.

He heads over to the entrance. His body is shaking and his leg seems to be more painful at that moment. Gravity is towering over his body as the thoughts of Thomas being stuck in the maze. His Tommy getting murdered by grievers and a shirt or maybe a body part greeting them in the morning. That’s not supposed to his greenie. His Tommy. His stomach flips and he almost vomits at the thought. 

_Why did he have to be a runner? Of all jobs?_

He now sees down the maze and his stomach lurches again when he finds it empty. His eyes scrutinizes every possible shadow that could be them running to them. He hears the familiar groaning and clonk noises that the maze makes when it moves. 

That was when the maze was supposed to be changing before the doors close. 

He is convinced that he can feel and hear his heartbeat. He sucks in a breath and he finds himself freezing up. He can barely feel the hands patting on his back soothingly and trying to comfort him. 

He wanted to shove those hands away. He didn’t pity. There was no reason for pity.

_Tommy was going to make it damn it._

"Look!" 

His eyes defog from his whirling mind. His eyes now focus on at the end of the corridor of the maze in front of them and he gasps when he sees Minho. 

Minho was alone though. 

Newt felt the wave of air hit him as Minho runs pass them out of breath. Newt feels one single tear form in his right eye, but he blinks to get rid of it. He eyes the corner, that Minho ran from, begging to all that’s bloody out there, that his Tommy would soon run around. 

The doors began to shake hinting that there was twenty more seconds. 

Newt couldn’t feel his feet anymore.

He heard some gladers behind him asking Minho what happened and where Thomas was, but he was too busy trying to keep fainting. He breathes in with a gasp due to the lack of breathing for awhile it seems. 

"Thomas!" 

Newt’s mouth gape open with wide eyes as he sees Thomas running at full speed towards them. He must’ve missed him popping up around the corner.

He hears Thomas’s name getting chanted, but he doesn’t find himself doing the same thing. He was too busy trying to keep from falling on his knees, calming his heart, and fighting the urge to throw up. 

He hears everyone cheer as Thomas runs in just when the doors was starting to close. Thomas was running to him, but he was too in shock to do anything. He grunts a little when Thomas slows down just enough to pick him up. 

The feeling of his Tommy’s lips on his cheeks and the sound and vibration of the doors closing wakes him up though, and he starts to hit Thomas on the back and kick at his knees. The runner hisses at the hits and blows, and quickly lets Newt down. Adrenaline still ran in his veins and it took around five seconds to sense the burn of a cheek and he knows that Newt had slapped him.

"What did I-"

"You don’t _dare_ do that to me again you bloody idiot,” Newt hisses in the brunette’s face and then reaches up to Thomas’s neck and brings him over to smash their lips together. 

Newt feels the grin in the kiss.


End file.
